


Look at my son

by PariTMG



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex isnt a hoe, Father Son Bonding, I didnt know what else to name this, Maria was turned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariTMG/pseuds/PariTMG
Summary: Phillip decides to stay with his father the night Maria Reynolds comes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really pay no attention to the title i didnt know what to name it
> 
>  
> 
> Also im horrible at writing im sorry.

"Stay safe boys," Eliza and Angelica hugged Alexander and Phillip before they left. Angelica was the first one to go out the door. Eliza kissed her husband and then parted Phillip's hair and kissed his forehead. 

"Love you both." Eliza said, closing thedoor behind her. 

"Alright, Pip, what do you want to do?" 

"Can I help you write?" Phillip asked. Alexander chuckled a bit. 

"Just like your father," He said. "Sadly your mother told me that i cannot write while im looking over you." 

"Aww." Phillip pouted. 

"Im sorry, Pip." Alexander yawned. 

"Are you tired, daddy?" Phillip looked up at him with wide eyes. Alexander smiled. 

"Yeah, a little." He replied.

"How do you write so much, yet still have time to sleep?" Phillip asked.

"I dont." Alexander smirked.

"You dont sleep?" Phillip asked. Youre nine stop asking so many questions. 

"I-I do, just not often." 

"You need to sleep Daddy!" Phillip looked at him with a somewhat worrried look. Alexander couldnt argue. He was tired.

"Alright." He replied. Phillip took his father by the hand and pulled him to the couch. 

"Sleep." Alexander lied down. Phillip climbed on top of him and sat on his stomach. Alex's eyes fluttered shut. This was nice. He needed a break, yet he still needed to finish his plan and get it through congress. 

 

A knock at the door woke Alexander up. He picked up his sleeping son and lied him back down on the couch. He made his way to the door.

"Good evening, Sir. My name is Maria Reynolds." A woman said at the door.

"Good evening."

"I know you are a man of honor, im so sorry to bother you at home but i dont know where to go and i came here all alone." Alexander motioned for her to go on. "My husbands doin me wrong, beating me, cheating me, mistreating me. Suddenly hes up and gone i dont have the means to go on." 

"Hold on," Alexander left the door and went to his desk and pulled out thirty bucks. Phillip stirred in his sleep. Alexander gave Maria the money.

"Would you kindly walk me home, sir?" She asked. Alexander about agreed, but he felt a tug on his sleeve. 

"Daddy?" Phillip asked, rubbing his eyes. Maria looked at Phillip.

"Youre married?" She asked. Alexander nodded. Maria sighed.

"Why?" Alexander asked. He put two and two together. She wanted him for much more than money. "Im sorry, I cannot walk you home. I have to take care of my son. Have a nice night." Alexander closed the door.

"Who was that?" Phillip asked. Alexander shook his head.

"I dont know." He responded.

"Daddy, Im hungry." Philip said.

"Lets get you something to eat, Pip."

· · ·

Angelica and Eliza arrived back in New York City. Eliza opened the door. She didnt see Alexander so she walked down the hall to see if he was in his office. He wasnt there either. Angelica found Alexander in his and Elizas room. Eliza smiled. Alexander was asleep, hugging onto Phillip who was also asleep.


End file.
